


Маски

by Boread



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Сиквел к "Откровенности". На этот раз со стороны Кибы.





	

Куртка расстёгивается под пальцами, застёжка за застёжкой.  
Киба чуть наклоняет голову, щуря глаза. Вот он, самый простой способ защиты. Его взгляд прыгает с одной открывающейся зоны на другую. Тело Шино всё ещё полностью скрыто под одеждой, но Киба совсем не торопится. Он улыбается, пока пальцы скользят через непрозрачную, но тонкую – всё ж таки лето — футболку по привычным изгибам узкого торса. Кибе нравится её чёрный цвет и прелый запах, который он легко чувствует, даже не наклоняясь. Нравится, потому что уже это одно видеть и чуять может почти только он.  
Он стягивает куртку сразу двумя руками с плеч Шино, и его ладони касаются тонких полосок бледной кожи. Зелёная ткань сминается в гармошку на рукавах, и Шино вздыхает, слегка хмурясь во сне. Киба приостанавливается, уголок его губ ползёт в ухмылке. Он пережидает немного, затем продолжает.  
_Когда они стали старше, Шино начал одеваться ещё более закрыто, чем раньше. Киба знал, почему. Шино нужно было так компенсировать ту свободу, что он дал Кибе, чтобы сберечь поколебленный баланс. Инудзука хоть и хмыкал, подкалывая его иногда, в жизнь не нашёл бы для себя эту новую закрытость обидной. Он просто принял это как знак того, что Шино верен ему._

Чёрные очки он снимает одним движением.  
Они, в общем-то, совсем не мешают Кибе. За столько лет он научился видеть лицо Шино за ними и различать его взгляд сквозь тёмные стёкла. Очки — тоже защита. Очень хорошая защита от других. Снимая их, Киба делает шаг дальше, в глубину,потому что у Шино просто нет причин находится без этой маски среди всех прочих людей, в любом другом месте. Как выяснилось ещё года три назад, на первых совместных миссиях, Абураме даже спать в них может без особых проблем.  
Оставить его без этой защиты значит поставить невидимый барьер между ними двумя и остальным миром. Ну и конечно, ещё Кибе хочется взглянуть в лицо Шино. И, пока он рассматривает кончики коротких ресниц, только подчёркивающих зауженный разрез глаз, ему становится чуть досадно, что глаза у Шино закрыты.  
_Поначалу, когда они только сошлись, Киба снимал их далеко не всегда. Ему тогда казалось более правильным оставить их на Шино, но едва только в ход шёл чей-нибудь кёккай-генкай, как Киба почти сразу сдёргивал с Абураме очки. Шино ни разу не возразил.  
Со временем он стал снимать их чаще, а когда они, наконец, съехались, это стало первым прикосновением Кибы к Шино, едва они пересекали порог. Почти всегда. Почти – потому что иногда Шино снимал их сам._

Киба кладёт ладонь на обнажённую кожу.  
Всё лишнее снято. Осталась только последняя защита. Самая сильная и совершенная. Это само тело Шино. Тело, сильное своим кёккай-генкаем. Киба любит его. Конечно, не за какие-то внешние характеристики. Сильные мышцы, худоба, бледность кожи – всё это знакомо Кибе от начала до конца, всё это принимается им, но не имеет первостепенного значения. Так же, как не имеет и сила, хранящаяся в нём, сила, измеряемая властью над тысячами маленьких чёрных насекомых, опасная, неведомая другим людям. Нет, Кибе важно другое. Тело Шино составляет его суть, и вот именно это так притягивает к себе Инудзуку. Под кожей у Абураме скрыты не только насекомые, кости и мышцы, — там скрыто то, что смогло подчинить себе Кибу.  
Хотя долго обнажённым Абураме никогда не бывает, сразу накидывая что-нибудь, чтобы прикрыться, Кибе нравится просто знать, что именно здесь он такой. В месте, принадлежащем им, есть Шино, принадлежащий ему. Каждый раз, когда есть возможность беспрепятственно полюбоваться на наготу Шино, он смакует эту мысль, наслаждается её неизменной, естественной логикой.  
_С самого начала ему нравилось это зрелище – обнажённый Шино в их квартире. Раньше он не мог увидеть его таким – только почувствовать своей кожей, телом, когда они были вместе. Каждый раз с самого первого, в палатке, Шино не давал маске соскользнуть надолго.  
Но шли месяцы со дня переезда, и Шино стал позволять себе эти редкие минуты наготы. И вот тогда Киба открыл для себя, что место, которое он сам считал домом, оказалось для Шино второй кожей._

Киба осторожно поднимает Шино на руки и переносит его с дивана в гостиной на кровать, присаживается на её край. Глядя на Абураме, вытянувшегося на покрывале, длинного и тонкого, Киба коротко и недовольно фыркает. Пока Шино спит, последний барьер остаётся на нём, — он не бывает беззащитным без своего на то желания. Просто не может быть.  
Пока Киба размышляет об этом, покусывая клыком губу, Шино начинает просыпаться. Он дёргает бровями, напрягая веки, приоткрывает глаза.  
— Уснул я, кажется...  
Киба тут же наклоняется, складывает ладонь на ладонь у него на плече и утыкается в них подбородком. Шино поворачивает к нему голову, смотрит на его лицо, и Киба улыбается, чуя, как съезжает маска.  
— Угу, — подтверждает Инудзука парой кивков, потом спрашивает. – Вымотался?  
Он жадно, всем телом, всей кожей — но особенно ладонями и кончиками пальцев, лежащих на плече Шино, — впитывает такое близкое ощущение Абураме и ухмыляется, когда тот категорично заявляет в ответ:  
— Уж на это хватить меня может.  
Шино тянет на себя Инудзуку, и Киба, продолжая его действие, накрывает его губы своими. У него самого нет и никогда не было таких внешних защитных масок, как у Абураме, слой за слоем скрывающих суть. Свою же внутреннюю он снимает, когда Шино начинает отвечать на поцелуй.


End file.
